


It's About Time

by smear



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smear/pseuds/smear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska realizes that, no, Kanaya wasn't mad at Tavros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Time

**Author's Note:**

> !!!  
>  This was an RP with a Vriska on PARP. I take no credit for their role!

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] joined chat.  
arachnidsGrip [AG] joined chat.

AG: Heeeeeeeey.

GA: Hello Vriska  
GA: I Was Hoping To Ask You Something  
GA: Hello

AG: Yeah?  
AG: Go ahead.  
AG: Ask away, and if I know the answer you will too ::::)

GA: Oh  
GA: Alright  
GA: Well Of Course Id Hope That To Be The Care  
GA: I Was Wondering How You Liked The Dress I Made You  
GA: The White One

AG: 8luh

GA: That You Wanted Wings For Some Reason

AG: Oh, that. When you said the white one I thought.... 8luh, nevermind.  
AG: 8ut anyway! The dress.  
AG: The dress, was f8cking awesome.  
AG: I am not going to lie.

GA: What Else Could I Mean  
GA: And Good Im Glad

AG: White Text Asshole.

GA: Oh  
GA: Yes Him  
GA: He Is More Pleasant That I Think You Are Giving Him Credit For

AG: He's pleasant alright, the whole time he's talking you into turning around so he can shank you 8etter.

GA: I  
GA: Alright  
GA: Maybe  
GA: Ive Had Much Nicer Exchanges With Him

AG: Come on.

GA: What

AG: I know I...  
AG: I can 8e a huge 8itch sometimes.  
AG: 8ut  
AG: I'm definitely not wrong a8out him.

GA: I Feel Like Ive Known Him For Such A Long Time How Though  
GA: He Fels Familiar Everything I Speak With Him  
GA: Which Is Not Often  
GA: But Still

AG: That's.  
AG: That's not creepy *at all*.

GA: How Is It Creepy

AG: He's 8asically a thin layer of smooth gentleman over 8 miles of solid conniving asshole.

GA: Minus The Smoothness So Is Your Neighbour  
GA: Zahhak  
GA: But You Still Get Along

AG: Zahhak isn't evil though, he's just a creepy mouth8reather.

GA: Well  
GA: I Feel The Same Way About Mister Scratch  
GA: At Least  
GA: I Think So  
GA: Regardless  
GA: It Really Isnt Important

AG: Yeah....  
AG: We kind of went on a 8ig fucking tangent there, didn't we.  
AG: Like one second we're on track with a totally normal convers8tion  
AG: Then pchoooooooo.

GA: I Suppose It Is Because Of Our Differing Opinions  
GA: Well  
GA: Of Course It Is  
GA: Why Else Would It Have Happened In The First Place  
GA: Maybe If We Had Disagreed About An Agreement  
GA: That Would Be Strange Though  
GA: Could That Even Happen  
GA: Oh  
GA: Sorry Im Rambling

AG: Uhh....  
AG: May8e....  
AG: No w8 I got this

GA: Hmm

AG: We m8ke some kind of deal, then later end up arguing a8out it later on, like whether the terms of the deal were met and stuff.  
AG: 8am, disagreeing a8out an agreement ensues.

GA: Oh  
GA: That Is A Very Good Point  
GA: Hopefully That Dooes Happen  
GA: I Mean Doesnt  
GA: No I Made A Typo

AG: I was gonna say! ::::P

GA: That Doesnt Happen  
GA: Of Course You Were  
GA: You Love Pointing Them Out

AG: I get what you intended to say.

GA: Yes I Know  
GA: You Always Do  
GA: Then Again That Is Why We Are Moirails  
GA: To Some Extent At Least Why

AG: ::::D

GA: (:::::D

GA: It Is Revving In Anticipation

AG: Rrrr-rrrr~

GA: Ha Ha  
GA: You Are So  
GA: Silly

AG: 8ut anyway!  
AG: 8luh, tangents.  
AG: 8ack in the day, The Summoner led a re8ellion against the Condesce 8ecause of the Signless's teachings.  
AG: Naturally, that made him an outlaw, which made him the perfect romance for a 8adass pir8 queen.  
AG: I don't think I have to tell you the apple fell far from the tree, and not in a good way.

GA: Of Corse It Didnt  
GA: Course  
GA: Sorry  
GA: I Am Still A Little  
GA: You Know

AG: Shellshocked?

GA: Actuarate

AG: What even.  
AG: Is that supposed to 8e accurate or actually?

GA: I Mean Accurate  
GA: My Hands  
GA: Are Kind Of Shaky  
GA: Anyway What  
GA: Do You Think Will Happen

AG: That's pretty much it.  
AG: Oh.  
AG: I don't know....

GA: Neither Do I  
GA: Actually

AG: May8e you'll get a mysterious visitor at your hive ASAP.  
AG: ?

GA: Asap  
GA: How Asap Is Asap

AG: Like, tomorrow when I'm not too tired to fly my 8lue ass over there.  
AG: I don't think you wanna clean cerulean gunk off your lawnring, right?

GA: Why Would There Be Gunk

AG: Yknow  
AG: Pchoooooooo  
AG: zzzz  
AG: *splat*

GA: Of  
GA: No  
GA: I Do Not Want A Pile Of Dead Vriska  
GA: I Want A Pile Of Living Vriska  
GA: Preferably In My Arms

AG: ....Whoah.  
AG: Am I  
AG: Fuck it all to hell I am

GA: What  
GA: What  
GA: Wait

AG: You said 'Prefera8ly in my arms'  
AG: And my thinkpan was like  
AG: LET'S PICTURE THAT IN PHOTOGRAPHIC CLARITY  
AG: 8am

GA: It Would Be Better With On Senses I Assure You

AG: Suddenly I'm all uguu 8lushing dwee8.

GA: I  
GA: Oh  
GA: That Does Sound Like A Wonderful Sight

AG: I'm half tempted to just head off right the fuck now  
AG: 8ut it's already 8een esta8lished  
AG: Dead Vriskas are very much not 0kay.

GA: No They Are Not  
GA: Were I Able I Would Come Myself

AG: Fuuuuuuuuck.

GA: What

AG: I'm tired. ::::/

GA: Then Shall We Rest  
GA: And  
GA: Meet Tomorrow

AG: Yup. ::::o

GA: I Think That Is The Best Idea You Ever Head

AG: I'm gonna go crash metaphorically, so I don't end up doing it literally.

GA: And I Will Do The Same As Not To Be Too Tired For Your

AG: I know you're pro8a8ly still jittery as all f8ck over there

GA: Company  
GA: Yes  
GA: How Did You  
GA: Never Mind

AG: 8ut hey, that's what recuperacoons are for right

GA: Exactly What They Are For  
GA: Goodlight Then

AG: Keep an eye on the sky tomorrow night.

GA: I Most Certainly Will  
GA: Look Out For The Hive That Looks Like A Ships Mast  
GA: Mass  
GA: With The Sails

AG: Forecast calls for partly cloudy with an 800% chance of raining spider8itch.

GA: I Do Hope I Will Catch One

AG: Not gonna have to try too hard.

GA: Why  
GA: Will She Catch Me First  
GA: ?

AG: Maaaaaaaay8e.

GA: I Can Live With That  
AG: Goodlight, Fussyfangs.

GA: Goodlight Vriska  
AG: <33333333

GA: I Can Not Wait  
GA: Oh  
GA: I  
GA: <3


End file.
